


Twist of Fate

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [18]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Multi, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Twist of Fate

Parker liked doing more than being done to so the way Hardison shivered when she titty-twisted him caught her attention. His babbling gave way to moans, but after he came and started breathing normally, he said “Give a brother some warning!” Apparently, as he pointed out later, “Allons-y!” wasn’t good enough even if the Doctor said it and definitely not in front of other people. It wasn’t her fault Eliot walked in on them one day, but it turned out Eliot biting when she pinched and twisted could get Hardison to make the coolest noises so that worked out well.


End file.
